


Shhhhh

by Lazydink



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Briefly mentioned abortion, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Infidelity, Involuntary Arousal, M/M, Papa ;), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit Kink, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, slade is dick’s stepfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydink/pseuds/Lazydink
Summary: PWP in which stepfather Slade fucks Dick in a bunk bed while Jason sleeps above them. That’s it.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	Shhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> I am ignoring all of my big fics bc I keep overwhelming myself :) but I don’t want to get rusty so *gestures* here this is. 
> 
> Mind the tags and don’t read if they bother you.

Dick tries to keep his breathing even. He relaxes his body into the mattress and lets out soft breaths through his parted lips. His body is covered all the way to his shoulders by his blankets, despite it being summertime. To any passing eyes, he should look fast asleep.

And yet, the presence behind him does not leave. 

Bruce has checked in on him before, just like all good fathers do, but Dick knows that isn’t who lurks behind his barely cracked open door. Dick swallows, and then the door finally creaks open. Still, Dick pretends to sleep. Hoping that the man will turn around and leave if Dick fools him into believing he’s asleep.

He doesn’t flinch at the heavy weight of his stepfather’s hand on his shoulder. His breath doesn’t hitch as he feels his blanket being drawn slowly down his body. Not till the man lightly traces his fingertips down a bare thigh does he finally throw his arm back and clasp his hand around his wrist.

“Slade.” Dick whispers, interrupting himself with a shaky breath. “Not here.”

There’s a dark chuckle behind him before Slade continues with his exploring fingers. “I don’t think that is for you to decide, pretty bird.” With Dick’s hand still encasing his wrist, Slade brushes his fingers farther up and between his thighs. “It would be in your best interest for you to stay quiet right now. Wouldn’t want any curious eyes to find us, now would we.”

Dick is suddenly exceedingly aware of Jason snoring above him. He should have fought harder for the top bunk when they first moved in. Although, maybe that would have left Jason in this position instead. That thought has his stomach rolling and he lets go of Slade’s wrist. He is the big brother. He needs to protect them.

“L-lets go to a different room.”

Slade hums. “How do I know you won’t run and lock yourself in the bathroom like last time? No. I think right here will do.”

Dick squeezes his eyes shut when Slade rubs his palm against his balls. He wants to run. He wants to /scream/ but he can’t. Bruce has gone through so much already. Dick remembers how broken he was when Talia turned out to be a gold digging liar. She had... she had gotten pregnant on purpose, and then threatened to get an abortion if Bruce didn’t give her what she wanted.

She wanted everything. Talia left him with barely 1% of his wealth and a broken heart. Dick can still remember the first time he saw Damian. Bruce was slumped in a chair, cradling this tiny thing so carefully against his chest as he cried silent tears. A discarded velvet ring box on a nearby table.

It took so, so long for his father to pick himself back up. So long for Bruce to finally let someone else in. And he’s happy. He doesn’t have dark circles under his eyes, he doesn’t fall asleep at the table reeking of alcohol. He smiles. He laughs. How could Dick take that away from him?

Resigned to his fate, Dick pushed his face into his pillow and slumps his shoulders. 

“Smart boy.” Slade mumbles. “Although you can’t hide your face just yet, I’m gonna need to use your pretty mouth first.”

Dick flushes with embarrassment and anger, but he still flips his head to the side, moving his face closer to the edge of the bed. He freezes when he hears the top bunk creak as Jason moves around. But he hears Jason’s breathing settle back down and his snores resume.

Slade pulls down his joggers as if he has all the time in the world, revealing his half hard length and no boxers underneath. Dick wrinkles his nose. He can smell him already. Musky and earthy scent wafting from his warm crotch. How his father doesn’t complain about this, Dick doesn’t know. 

He cringes from the thought, guilt eating away at Dick and he gives one last pleading look up at Slade. Slade just cups the back of his head and pulls him forward. 

Dick keeps his eyes and mouth closed as Slade rubs his face against his cock, dragging him where he wants and overwhelming him with his scent. He can feel his length pulse and grow bigger with every drag across his face. Dick holds tight to the bedding as he’s used, body tense where he lays on his stomach. Slade seems to have had enough when his dick starts smearing precum on his face. He pulls Dick back and takes himself in hand, pumping a few times before tapping the wet tip against his lips.

“Open up.” Slade says in a singsong tone, petting his hair with his opposite hand. The tender display makes Dick shiver more than the cock that slips into his mouth when his jaw drops open. 

There’s no way he can take all of him, they both know that from experience. All Dick can do is stretch his mouth open till it aches, and try not to catch Slade with his teeth. He bobs his head, still not used to the salty taste on his tongue and the sweat he licks up on his shaft. Slade moans above him, quieter than usual and Dick is thankful for that at least. Even though he wants to get Slade slick, he can’t do that very well without making too much noise. So after getting him fully hard and slick as quietly as possible, Dick lets his tongue hang out and drools along his cock, licking and pushing his spit till it’s coated entirely.

Slade dips down and grips his chin, faces inches apart, and smiles. 

“Good boy.” Slade’s lips are on his a millisecond later, stubble scratching against Dick’s sensitive skin with how hard he’s pressing their lips together. Dick whimpers when Slade forces his tongue in, light headed by how he completely dominates his mouth. His breath hitches when Slade shoves his hand down the back of his pants and he breaks the kiss.

“Shhh.” Slade puts a finger to Dick’s lips, the same finger on his opposite hand rubbing against his entrance. “Quiet now, pretty bird.”

Dick’s eyes are wide and he bites his lip to stop himself from making any noise when that thick finger breaches him. Thankfully it seems to have a bit of Dick’s spit from Slade’s crotch. But as soon as the first finger is in, Slade decides to add a second and Dick opens his mouth, about to cry out involuntarily.

But Slade’s mouth is there again. Muffling his cries and once again Dick finds himself feeling gratitude towards the man. He’s disgusted with himself. His hole is stretched quickly and painfully, and Dick finds solace in the stroke of Slade’s calloused thumb on his cheek and the languid movements of his tongue. He gets lost in it. Searching for anything to drive away the fear and pain inside him.

It’s over too soon and not fast enough, and when their lips disconnect Dick’s mouth follows his before he realizes his mistake and jerks back. That allows Slade to push on his chest until Dick is on his back on the mattress, and Slade slowly gets on the bed with him, careful not to make the springs creak as he hovers over Dick.

It’s happening. Again. It’s happening again. And Dick doesn’t know when this will ever stop.  
If it will stop. But that doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is keeping his body relaxed so that he doesn’t tear or scream and wake up Jason.

Slade pulls up Dicks legs and holds them with one arm, shifting closer till Dick’s butt is in Slade’s lap. With his other hand he presses his cock into his ass.

Dick inhales sharply through his nose and grips the pillow behind his head with both hands. It burns, he feels Slade’s length splitting him open and stretching his rim. As he pushes deeper, his girth spreads Dick wider and he shakes his head frantically.

“I c-can’t. Slade, please.” Dick whispers, blinking rapidly to keep in his tears.

Slade pulls back and leans down, folding him in half with his legs caged between their chests. “Oh, my sweet little bird.” He kisses Dick’s cheek and trails his mouth to his ear. “You know your father doesn’t want you calling me that anymore. Don’t call me Slade.”

“That’s what your daddy calls me when I fuck him.”

Dick gasps and Slade sheaths himself fully inside him. This time his yell is blocked by Slade slapping his hand over his mouth. Dick’s eyes are closed but they’re still leaking tears, his chest wracking with his sobs at the pain of his insides being carved open. And the pain of knowing how much this would hurt his father.

Slade grinds forward a bit to get his attention and Dick’s eyes blearily open. 

“I want you to call me what your daddy wants you to call me.” Slade’s voice is so low, Dick can barely hear him. “If you don’t, I’m gonna fuck you till you scream and wake up Jay. Is that what you want?”

Dick whimpers behind his hand and shakes his head. When the hand is removed, Dick takes a shaky breath before responding, voice wet with tears.

“No, papa.”

Slade moans and rolls his hips, braced on his forearms as he cages in Dick. “That’s it, good boy.” Slade’s breath is hot against his neck, body covering his completely and making him feel tiny. “Say it again.”

Dick bites his lip at a particularly rough thrust. “P-papa.”

Pleasure rips down Dick’s spine when Slade slams in deep, making his body tremble. No no no. No please no, not again. Slade notices his reaction and keeps the same pace, hitting the same strange spot repeatedly and Dick feels himself begin to get hard. This is always the worst part. Somehow, Dick’s treacherous body gets off on this. It makes him nauseous even as his eyes roll back and he has to wrap his arms around Slade’s neck to anchor him.

“Papa!” Dick whispers anxiously. “It’s too much. Not so h-hard, please.” 

Slade slinks a hand between their bodies and grabs Dick’s length, weighing it in his hand and he hums. “No, my boy. It’s just enough.” His voice rumbles against Dick’s ear, sending shivers down his spine as Slade starts to jack him off in time with his thrusts. 

Dick clings to Slade’s back, nails digging in as his hole is slowly pounded. Slade makes good on his promise to be quiet, only the sound of Dick’s stifled heavy breathing and the occasional mattress shift present. It means Dick can feel it more, can feel every drag of the fat cock inside him.

He feels pressure building him his stomach, and Dick wants desperately to beg Slade to pull off. To not make him cum. But Dick knows it’s futile, and if he opened his mouth he would scream. So he buries his head in the crook of Slade’s neck and chants “papa” quietly as his shivery body unloads against his chest. 

Slade fucks him through the aftershocks, speeding up towards his own release as he kisses the pliant boy beneath him. His hips stutter forward a couple times until they slam flush against his plush ass, filling Dick up with ropes of his seed. Slade pants against his neck as he comes down from his high.

Dick stares blankly up at the wooden slats above him. He can still hear Jason snoring.

Slade pulls out and slips off the bed, tucking himself away in the process. He crouched by Dick’s head and smooths back his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re a good boy. You know that right?”

Dick’s bottom lip wobbles and he turns to face the wall.

“No I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve lost all shame when it comes to begging for comments. Ok maybe I haven’t 😅 thanks for reading and all comments and (kind) critiques are welcome 🥰


End file.
